Death Favors You
by absolutelycrazydiamond
Summary: A mysterious man tricks an average young woman into falling down a rabbit-hole of sparkling faces, confusing body changes and a new and dangerous appetite. OC/Demetri, otherwise canon. Action/adventure will contain some "promiscuous" moments. Will also contain a great deal of sarcasm. Please please please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight saga.

I was only barely aware of where I was. I was in a bed: a huge, comfortable and fully stripped bed. It felt like a water bed- not exactly squishy but constantly moving around to fit a body. Upon further observation I saw that all of the blankets and covers from the bed were strewn about the floor. I had slept with one pillow under my head and another clutched between my hands and covering some of my torso. It was only then that I realized how utterly naked I was. It wasn't very strange for me to wake up naked, but very rarely did I wake up naked in a strange place, on a strange bed. Slowly I began to feel a creeping ache throughout my body. My muscles felt sore and my limbs heavy, like a hundred bruises that I couldn't see.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes to clear the blur of early morning sunlight and my surroundings grew clearer around me. As images grew clearer another ache made itself known, behind my temples and around my head. My hangover was now very present and I slowly placed my head back on the pillow beneath me, moaning in aggravation. It was finally clear to me that I didn't know the room I was in. There was a short bureau with a mirror over, closet doors painted some off-white and the rest of the room was painted a boyish-blue. What little carpet I could see from my peripherals was a no-nonsense white.

Looking to my left I saw I wasn't alone in the room. A desk and chair sat next to the bed, and sitting on the chair was a man. The man had shiny tan hair gelled into low spikes, pale looking skin and a lean build- but his entire body was in shadow and I couldn't see much else of his appearance. A small triangle of sunlight fell across his arm and his skin began to glisten and sparkle like a gem. I figured that my hangover was causing hallucinations or something, until the man's eyes glistened in the light and displayed a deep blood red iris. Those eyes. I thought I should remember them from some place; such an unusual and striking shade, and my head began to pound as I tried to recall them somehow. I clutched the second pillow closer to my body in a vain hope that I could cover myself from the man, but all the while couldn't look away from his eyes.

The man sat silently facing the empty desk and staring at his hands that were laid resting on the desk top, fingers curled towards the ceiling. What had happened here?

_What do I do? What do I say? "Um, hello there" I murmured, feeling a sticky feeling underneath my cheeks and knowing how embarrassed I must look._

_"Hello." The man said, a cocky smile dripping across his face in a wide display of white teeth and baby pink lips. An odd color for such a strong looking man, but pleasant against his pale face. _

_"Umm… can I help you?" I struggled to think what this man could want from me, but assumed it was something along the lines of directions to the bathroom._

_"Yes, I expect you can." To the left and around the corner, sir. "What's your name?" Oh! A name. Then he's trying to bring me somewhere and have me buy him drugs/ I was only at that stupid party because my friend dragged me along as her designated driver, only to leave me alone at the 'bar' (a kitchen counter covered in assorted booze bottles and surrounded by stools) to sit by myself. Oh, and what's my name again? _

_"__Meadhbh." __Why don't I have a nickname? "My friends call me May, though!" No they don't. And when they do I hate it! I might as well have said 'I am unattractive, please leave.' I sounded desperate. And whiny, and did I brush my teeth before I came? Suddenly a phone was in his hand and I had a second to catch my breath._

_"Excuse me, for a second?" the boy asked with feigned sweetness, as though he expected me to wait with bated breath for him to return. Of course I would, but it frustrated me that he knew. I nodded, and he slipped away through the dancing crowd. I couldn't help craning my neck, trying to watch for when he would return and after a short while a faint glow slunk back through the shimmying and sashaying, and I saw him pushing away from the few stragglers, walking back over to me. _

_"Can I offer you a drink, May?" Uh, oh: bad cop. And that awful name too. He flashed another seductive smile and I struggled to keep my mouth from twitching as I answered._

_"Oh, no. I'll just-" I couldn't formulate a decent excuse fast enough, and he could easily sense it. _

_"No, I insist! Let me guess… appletini?" You're not getting me drunk, dude, no way. _

_"Sorry, Root beer." His smile widened and he looked away from me to reach over the counter and grab a 2-liter of soda from the far end. I watched is black t-shirt follow his shoulders over the counter and expose part of his back and crossed my legs anxiously, shoving my hands in between my thighs to keep from fidgeting. _

_"What's your name?" I asked, inspecting closely as the man poured my drink. His finger twitched over the rim of the plastic cup but not long enough to cause me any concern. The drink was clean and I excepted it politely, cupping my hands around it in an attempt to ground myself._

_"Demetri." he answered. His eyes… his eyes were red. Blood red. Contacts? It couldn't be. Was he albino? His skin __was__ very pale. I looked at the drink, offhandedly checking the rim for crusted sugars, the surface for any oil but knowing I wouldn't find any. I took a sip and tasted nothing unusable, other than a lack of bubbles on the surface._

_"Flat."_

_"Sorry." Demetri said, smiling. He smiled a lot; it was disconcerting. Never trust a smile._

_"So, you wanted to ask something?" I said, raising my eyebrows and leaning against the counter. He grinned apologetically._

_"That obvious?" This confused me, considering Demetri had introduced himself with the intent of asking something. I opened my mouth to say just that when suddenly I felt a little strange, slightly woozy. "You okay?" Demitri asked. He sounded concerned, though his smile was close to snapping point by now._

_"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired." Something flickered in Demetrio's eyes, but in a second it was gone. Those red eyes…_

_"Well, we could go upstairs if you want. My friend owns this place, so he wouldn't mind. Its always to loud down here anyway." Bad cop, very bad cop. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, and before I knew what was happening Demetri was holding my hand and leading me to a staircase I hadn't noticed before. His hand was ice cold. He led me up the stairs that for some reason had a door at the top, and walked me through, closing the door behind. Now we were in a dark hallway at the other end of which was another door. He brought me to the end, and I opened the door to see a bed. I turned back to Demitri, and he was so close I fell back and I hit the wall, and he was pulling my skirt down in the hallway that was barely wide enough for us to stand up together and he was lying me down and kissing me and we were on that bed and I struggled to fight back until I stopped fighting and I was kissing back._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight saga.

I stayed curled in the bed clutching my pillow for dear life, staring at Demetri and struggling to recall why I would be feeling hung-over. I laid and listened to my heart fight against my ribs for a few minutes, wondering whether or not you could hear its battle from outside my body. Finally, Demetri looked up from his hands and over at me. He smiled warmly, his eyes shouting out 'I got what I wanted'. I felt momentary shame that was instantly overcome with joy. His eyes were less red as I had thought, almost burnt sienna now. The color comforted me, allowing me to think of him as a man again and not some Godly creature I had seen him as last night. Sitting up, I hugged the pillow tighter and looked down, noticing large but pale bruises blossoming on my thighs and arms. I could even see some fingerprints, which made me laugh a little to myself before I remembered to be angry.

"So, hi" I whispered, looking into Demetris eyes. They still caught me in a trance, no matter what color.

"You've been asleep a long time, I had to tuck you in!" He smirked, exposing again the flash of white teeth across his face. He was so proud of himself.

"Tucked in?" I looked around at the bedclothes lying on the ground, and rolled my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked. Demitri laughed.

"You don't remember?" He looked satisfied. I tried to sound angrier when I spoke next.

"Did you sp-spike me?" I spluttered, attempting to remember what else I may have had to drink. "What else did you do?" As if I didn't know.

"Nothing you didn't let me do." He laughed loudly, and I screamed in frustration.

"No!" I shouted, feeling again the sticky spots under my cheeks and throwing out of the bed. The way he looked at me next made me want to run out of the room and into his arms simultaneously. He raked down my body, and I choked out a silent scream and shoved the pillow in his face. Screaming again, more to myself then him, I braided my hands into my hair and formed my fingers into fists against my skull. Releasing my fingers I cupped my hands around my head and breathed. This wasn't the first one-night stand I found myself in, but Demetri infuriated me like no other had before.

Demitri sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched my spectacle. He stood from the desk and walked over to the bed, taking my head and holding it against his stomach. I sat on my knees with my hands awkwardly placed on his hips and stared at the wall, flushing angrily. I could feel a certain limb that I couldn't see against my chest and shoved his hips away from me, picking a sheet up from the floor and wrapping myself in it. We were still very close, and when Demetri sat next to me on the bed our proximity grew more apparent. I could feel each part of my body that was touching his surge with electricity, which I struggled to ignore as I focused on the situation.

Demetri laced his arm around my back and tucked his hand on my waist and laughed as I failed to squirm out of his grip. "Your blush is very cute." He glowed, kissing my nose and smiling. "And you are very adorable when you're mad." Cheap sentiments all guys use at some point, they bounced right off of me. Maybe sunk in a few levels, but only skin-deep, really. I don't blush anyways.

"How old are you?" I asked angrily, trying to navigate the subject away from me.

"25" I groaned. I was 19. Demetri began to play with a strand of my hair, rolling it through his fingers and moving closer to my face. 25. He's 25. That's a 6-year difference, maybe closer to 5 maybe closer to 7 but that is a lot of years and he could have a job or a wife or freaky little red eyes children for all I knew. I shoved my head into his chest, partly to avoid his gaze and remove eye contact and partly due to a certain smell I was beginning to pick up from his skin. Indeed, hidden in his chest I could smell the most pleasantly mysterious scent: not identifiable as organic or man-made.

Everything was still a little blurry, but it was easy to see how I was tricked and how I let myself be. Taking a deep breath I began to feel an unnatural cold from Demetris skin and wrapped myself tighter in the sheet, covering Demetris arms and stomach as well. How could I have missed the temperature before?

As I let my mind wander, I drifted back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight saga.

I woke up alone, feeling immediate nausea and an ache in my stomach. I couldn't move. It was dark, and I couldn't be sure if my eyes were covered even open. I tried to blink, and found that I was blindfolded. I tried to find my hands to take off my blindfold, and found that they were bound as well. I knew what I would find if I tried to move my feet. I tried to lift my head, but found the roof quicker than I would have liked. Swell. So odds are I was shoved in the trunk of some car. A helpless sex victim: what fun. From what I could tell the car wasn't running, but I could hear a distant argument from outside. I strained my ears, listening with all my might, trying to recognize the muffled voices. Suddenly the voices rose, and I was able to make out their words.

"In the trunk?" a female voice that sounded like piercing bells shrieked.

"Yes! She's sick, or something!" what I think was Demetris voice cried. Sick? Who? Wait… oh. But how could he know I was feeling nauseous? Good God in every heaven I hope I didn't puke anywhere. What if I vomited on Demetri? Actually that would be fine with me.

Something nudged my chest and I tried to scream, finding a gag in my mouth as well. If something were alive in that trunk with me there would be literally nothing I could do to fight it.

The strange voices were getting closer, more defined.

"Rose, get Carlisle!" a new voice, another male, said. Something creaked from behind me, and a light hit my blindfold like a bomb. I wiggled away from the light, trying to turn my head away from the offensive rays. I heard a quiet intake of breath, and felt hands lifting me out of the trunk. Someone tore the blindfold off of me and everything rushed to my eyes at once. A face came into view; the face of what could only be an angel. He had bronze hair and liquid gold eyes, and he seemed to sparkle in the light of what was probably the afternoon sun. Just like Demetri had.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice ringing like a million alto chiming bells. I found myself wondering if Demetri and this man were related, their skin shone in the same way and their eyes weren't too different. But then I found Demetris face. His eyes were black. I cried out in shock, choking on the gag. The man holding me quickly removed the gaga and repeated "Are you okay?" sounding more anxious then before.

I coughed before I spoke, and the angelic face looked down at me with fatherly concern.

"I think… no." I managed to say, coughing again and again from all the dust in the trunk. I could feel myself slipping; sweat beading on my forehead, flickering into dark and light. I tried to stay in the present, but lost my mind once more to the consuming black.

I blinked, once more waking up in an unfamiliar place. Unconsciousness was getting rather old. This time I was in a spacious bright room full of lights, sounds and people. I couldn't make out any of their faces, but they all glistened with the same gem-like skin that Demetri and the stranger had. Someone was talking and I didn't recognize the voice, but with each blink I could see more and more. A couch and a loud TV set displaying a football game, and a girl, probably Rose, staring at me with mild indifference. She had golden hair and equally golden eyes and the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Another man, more blonde, equally beautiful, with the same yellow eyes. His hands were moving around me, fiddling with my stomach, playing with needles and other tools that I prayed were purely academic. Carlisle, I assumed. It was the only other name that I had heard. Then there was Demetri. Half worried, half smug looking, I felt a strange fluttering in my stomach as his eyes met mine. The fluttering was abruptly replaced with a piercing, biting, life-shattering rip in my stomach, and I turned over to be violently sick. Carlisle didn't even flinch. Just handed me a bucket and mopped vomit off my face with a moist towel. It grew clear that no one would be explaining anything to me.

I looked down and experienced another stab, not so much from pain but from shock. My belly was swollen in a huge distortion around my midriff, stretching and straining and pulling at my internal organs where they shouldn't be pulled. I gasped and chocked, stumbling over barely made out questions. Who, what, when, where, and why were not high on my list.

"What's wrong with me?" I gasped, wincing at the crackle of my voice. "I'm not, I can't be…" Carlisle looked up at me with pain in his face, and I knew that the answer to my un-spoken question wouldn't be pretty. The beautiful Rose flinched, and a red tinge flickered across her eyes. Almost immediately a beautiful brunette woman floated into the room and rushed over to Rose's size.

"I'm Bella," she told me as she cupped Rose's back and pushed her out the door. Returning to my side she continued to speak in a lovely chiming voice. "We believe you may be inflicted with a certain condition that I recently experienced myself, dear." She said this with a slight hitch in her voice, and she gave the angel-faced man a look so fleeting that I couldn't be sure if I had imagined it.

I breathed and let her message sink in. Condition. Experience. Very vague words. She never really said that I was sick and if I had a virus or flue or infection of any sort.

"We have yet to find a different way to cure it then the way we used for Bella, you see." Carlisle said. Demitri looked at him angrily, another unbelievably quick glance, and Carlisle shook his head quickly in response. I didn't understand it, but it didn't matter. I wanted answers.

"Who are you people?" I gagged, and to my dismay blood spilled out of my mouth. How oblivious must I be to the pain of whatever disease I had gotten myself inflicted with? If I was vomiting and splitting pain was erupting from my stomach maybe I should be more thankful of these people.

"Well like I said, I'm Bella-" Bella began, glancing awkwardly at the bronze-haired one again. He had been standing silently in the corner of the room, watching Demetri pace and Carlisle work. My suspicion of this mans relation to the group was almost immediately confirmed. "Edward is my husband, you met him briefly. He and Rosalie are also Carlisle's children." Impossible.

"We're here to help." Carlisle soothed, but with these words Edwards face snapped from Demetri back to Carlisle in anger. Still Impossible. No way that beautiful blonde man has two children so seemingly close in age. And all so beautiful and young.

"Why can't we just introduce her to Nessie?" Edward mumbled, looking down in frustration. I stopped trying to follow the meaning of these conversations and just watch Bella and Carlisle's expressions change and Demetris anxious pacing. Carlisle sighed and gazed at me with worry. He looked like a concerned parent. In another tinge of pain I remembered my own parents. And my roommate must be worried sick!

Edward and Carlisle spoke quickly between themselves, but for a while I was simply sitting in silence, trying to ignore the sudden slicing pains in my chest and letting their voices dull into the rest of the background noise. Their lips were moving so fast I couldn't imagine speech was possible, and a lot of communication seemed to be happening silently, as though one of them was simply answering the others thoughts.

"Edward!" Carlisle cried suddenly, sounding half exasperated, half disgusted.

"Carlisle it's your own policy and Alice didn't see her coming until she was here. Then she saw her like us!"

"Edward," now he was desperate. "I don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary! If we can just get it out of her…" What? No, what? No.

"What is it…?" I moaned, struggling to move my needle-punctured arms down to my belly and cupping the huge lump, rubbing it gently as I listened.

"Once she figures it out she won't let you do it, and you know that!" Completely ignored. Thanks, Edward. Thanks.

"Please, Edward!" Carlisle pleaded. I clutched my stomach in terror, suddenly aware of what they were implying. Edward's head tilted around to look at me, his eyes so ferociously angry they made me jump away in fear. Pain clenched me and pulled me down, forcing me to lie still, panting and wincing.

"You're smarter than most," he said, his voice sounding like every word caused him pain. I attempted to grin, and wondered how weak it must have seemed. Carlisle sighed, shook his head, and said something so softly I couldn't hear. A soft dancing rhythm began then, growing louder but still barely more than a whisper on the floor. A new girl appeared with hair the color Edward's but pulled into two high pigtails and amazing chocolate brown eyed twirled into sight through an open door. Her lips were red and her skin was pale, her cheeks glowing with a pulsing light and energy. The light from the walls, which I vaguely realized were completely glass, leapt off her skin in a muted glow. She seemed so alive, so organic and natural that I felt an immediate pull to her, a need to feel the warmth of her cheeks and soft shine of her hair.

Her eyes glowing with excitement, she reached her hand out to hold my cheek like a close friend or sister. Light, sound, pictures, and some adjectives I couldn't even define rushed around me, and suddenly I was watching Bella holding a baby Nessie, crooning to her in her beautiful voice. I gasped and jumped backwards, wrenching myself away from Nessie's light touch. That was the least intelligent thing I had ever done.

Carlisle caught me before I fell off of whatever I was on, but the fall still brought the pain back ten-fold. Nessie glared at me, and I saw a greatly defines resemblance to Bella in her lips and her cheeks. I imagined that she was a more alive looking version of this Bella, although they couldn't possibly be related. They were two years apart, at least. But still, she couldn't be anyone else than Edward and Bella's daughter. I wondered in a quiet corner of my brain how I knew her name was Nessie, and decided I assumed this was who Edward had referred to early. Still it was relieving that at least someone in this house could have normal-colored eyes and not have skin that resembled a cut diamond.

She spoke then, angrily but just like the rest- in a voice like wind chimes. "Please watch!" she said, and placed her hand over my forehead. She showed me Bella; only she looked so much different. She looked so human, so average. Chocolate brown eyes, just like Nessie's and the faintest glow of pink in her lips and cheeks. But more importantly, she looked sick. It must have been from when she went through what I'm going through now. I wonder if I looked that bad. I probably do.

She showed me how Bella had suddenly fainted, gasping, falling in and out of consciousness, and how Edward had given her drugs so she wouldn't feel any pain. I saw Nessie being born, in the most painful looking and grotesque image I could never fully describe. Edward whispered 'Renesmee', which must be Nessie's full name.

Renesmee was so much older than she should be, looking so perfectly alluring and beautiful that even through this odd slideshow I could feel her power. I realized that humans and whatever these people were not meant to breed. Then an image that chilled me down to the bone flickered through my brain. A 9 year old Nessie and a huge man, or was he a boy? Practically animal looking person running through a forest together, faster than anything man-made, man-powered or absolutely anything else that has ever existed, chasing a deer. Bizarre. Nessie jumped on the deer and, very neatly, very daintily, sank her teeth into the deer's neck, as though to kiss it. Her face came up covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight saga.

I screamed. Loud.

"Nessie!" Edward cried, jumping over me faster than any creature I know of ever could. I flinched, not only from what I had just seen but also because Edward's skin was as cold as ice. Just like everyone else here's was.

"Wh-what are you?" I stammered staring around at the beautiful faces surrounding me. Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward, Edward glared at Renesmee, and Nessie beamed at everyone in the room. I was, however, beginning to wonder if people weren't watching us from different rooms. When I had screamed, I had heard distant laughter. Edward glared at me intensely for a moment, then sighed. Bella nodded encouragingly and Renesmee just continued to smile. So much that I didn't understand, and so much unspoken conversation. Edward breathed deeply then, stood squarely in front of me, and said in a strong and confident voice, "Everyone you have recently met; Carlisle, Rosalie, Bella, even Demetri and I are vampires.

Vampires.

Vampires…

Vampires?

No…

I swallowed and blinked, feeling myself growing faintly dizzy. Thoughts began to race. Run away- can't stand. Scream. Who will hear you? Roll off whatever you're on, hit the ground, and die. But that's suicide! So? Carlisle would catch me. Kick him and run. Can't stand…

Edward sighed again and rolled his yellow eyes. "We don't drink human blood-," he drawled in a bored voice. Human blood. I didn't like how emphasized that word 'human' was whatsoever.

"Then how…

Then why…

How are you-"?

"We only drink the blood of animals." What the fuck?

"Well that's better then. I mean. Better than humans. I mean. Better than… What-" My voice died thinking of the alternative o animal blood being drank.

"Better than murder?" Edward growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes." I was barely whispering.

"Well." Carlisle began in a voice that forced calm, "Now that you understand who we are, you must know-"

"That I'm going to end up like Bella." I said quietly. "Like all of you." No matter what Carlisle had said, I knew that whatever happened to Bella would be exactly what happened to me, including the end result. I remembered the dreadful, gut-wrenching pain she had been in. Bella made a strange choking noise, her face puckering. I suppose that must be how they cry, if they can't make tears. Thank God they don't cry blood; that would have been too much. Edward scoffed for some reason, but Bella walked over to me and hugged me gently. It was frigid, but not uncomfortable. The gesture was comforting and kind and I had to appreciate that there was still an ounce of human left in her.

I wondered if they would make me a vampire well, or just let me die. Edward turned to face me again, his face exasperated. "Carlisle doesn't believe in killing." He said bluntly. I squinted, a beam of light glancing off the glass walls and shining off of all of their skin. I noticed how Nessie's skin, compared to the rest of them, only seemed to have a faint luminescent glow. Because she was half human? Unnatural. Very unnatural. Wait, did Edward answer one of my thoughts? You know what- who the hell cares maybe all vampires read minds I don't fucking know.

I was going to be a vampire. Exciting wasn't the right word, but interesting I guess. And I suppose that would make Carlisle my new Daddy. Because I understood now: Carlisle made Edward, and Edward made Bella. Edward looked over again. It seemed like he was the only one that could read my thoughts, but it was infuriating nonetheless.

"You should really stop doing that." I said. "Reading minds or whatever." He stared at me, emotionless, as though daring me to test him. Are you the only one who can read minds, Edward? I'll think about Demetris ass until you get out of my head.

"What the fuck, Maeve. You're gross. And I'm the only one who can read minds- but other members of our coven have other gifts. You've only met Bella, Carlisle, Nessie and Rosalie. But there are four more members of our family. Carlisle's wife, Esme is downstairs with Alice. Alice can see the future. Her mate Jasper can control emotions, and my beautiful Bella is a shield. This basically means she is immune to her thirst, and other vampire's powers as well. Rosalie also has a mate, named Emmett. And finally you've seen Nessie's skill." What? So many people and they're all vampires and they're all dating or mates or together… and what was that about thirst?

"Well obviously vampires crave blood, Maeve. But especially for newborns like Bella the thirst for blood can be completely consuming. It can drive you to madness for years until you grow to control it." Will that be me? Completely consumed with desire to slaughter deer and drink their blood? Repulsive. Strangely, the idea of an all-consuming thirst wasn't as pressing as another more interesting thought.

"So how soon can you tell? I mean- do you think I'm… will I?"

"Have a power?" Edward asked, smiling a little. "There's no way of knowing for sure. But becoming a vampire isn't exactly the American dream. After you are bitten… the venom-" I interrupted Edward, gasping with a new wave of fear and dismay.

"Venom? What venom?" I cried. "Am I going to be a SNAKE or something?"

"All vampire's have venom. Well, Nessie doesn't have any, and Carlisle isn't sure quite why yet. But every vampire has venom in his or her veins, and once the venom enters your blood system the transformation will begin. Then you will-"

"This is going to be the part where I'm writhing in pain?" I couldn't help but interrupt again. He was starting to annoy me even more then when he would answer my thoughts.

"Yes." He said, sympathetic but not enough for me to believe it was sincere.

"For how long?"

"3 days." Demetri suddenly appeared beside me and reached for my hand. I had almost forgotten he was in the room with me, but the gesture was so simple and human that I had to smile at him before turning to listen to Carlisle.

"But we might be able to prevent it!" Carlisle was saying. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Carlisle would be the one doing the biting. He was the doctor figure after all, and Edward didn't seem to like even talking about it. But really, 3 days? No one could prevent that.

"Anyways, after the three days give or take you can become part of our coven, or our family. The Cullens. Carlisle created Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and I- all only because we were on the verge of death. Alice and Jasper found us later on already turned. And of course you know I turned Bella."

"So who made Alice and Jasper?"

"No one really knows who made Alice; we believe she was accused of witch craft long ago and saved from being burned at the stake. But we know for sure that Jasper was made to be a soldier: eventually he managed to break free when Alice found him and they fell in love. Vampires tend to fall in love rather immediately- we have strong pulls towards people similar to our strong pull to feed. Together, Alice and Jasper decided to join us after Alice had a vision of us living altogether as a family."

Family.

"You don't have any relatives or friends that have to be- led off your trail, do you? Carlisle asked, his voice now pained and regretful.

"Well, my Da-" Do not say daddy. Stop that. "My father and mother might be worried. But my friends, well…" I laughed. Laughing hurt.

The Cullen's left me alone finally, deciding that I needed some rest and time to think. My mind was racing, full of thoughts that I'd never dreamt I would ever dream of. How could I ever rest? I thought of what I would look like as a vampire, obviously I would be beautiful. Just like the rest of them, beautiful and glistening. Pale. Red eyes. Or maybe golden, or black? I still wasn't clear on the eye colors. But more than anything else, I thought of the baby inside my warped and stretched belly. It's gender, possible names- I just didn't know. I never saw myself as a mother. I had never picked out names when I was little, or played baby dolls or Barbie. I read, drew, and sometimes I would just sit around and stare at clouds. I would screech at my parents that I hated babies and would never be a mother. What if my child was anything like me and just sat in silence drawing and staring at the sky? My parents thought I was so removed from the world.

But it never felt lonely or dull when I would stare into the clouds. Whenever I would just lay around… things would happen. I would begin to imagine things happening, things appearing, and all sorts of things would start to move around in the sky, as if they were listening to me. My Daddy always told me that you couldn't live life with your head in the clouds, and now look what I'm about to face. Three days of- well, hell.

But I still felt as though 3 days of pain couldn't be that bad. Any other day I would just say 'get it over with, if I really have to die just let me go.' But now with the baby at stake, everything seems so grander. I feel a need to self-preserve to protect this unknown body tagging along inside mine. Above all else I know I need to become a vampire like the Cullens- it's the only way I could survive to protect my baby. Because honestly if I'm still moving around and talking and eating… or at least drinking, I had to be alive. Or at least some form of existing.

And all of this fussing from Carlisle! 'Killing someone who could actually have a future'. Unnecessary nuisances. I did have a future- with Demitri. I mean, Demitri didn't mean to get me pregnant, did he? And he stayed long enough to learn I'd be changing, to become the same as him. He even held my hand and looked genuinely upset that I would be in life-altering pain for three days. I could live with Demetri. Maybe we could have a real future together too! A marriage, if that's even legal. A child; a family! We could live together with the Cullens, or make our own home. Maybe he already has a house where he would take our child and me. My head swam with images of being a housewife to Demetri, raising a child together and living out our lives together. However long those lives may be.

Before I could let one more thought speed through my head, Carlisle came into the room with a dark, unidentifiable cup. It was full of some strange and disgusting smelling liquid. It smelled vaguely of rust- and blood. Of course, why wouldn't it? My baby must need blood now, and I'm sure soon I will too. I've probably become so sick because the baby inside me has been drinking all of my blood. I accepted the sippy cup that Carlisle silently handed to me and took a swig. Way too much at once- it pooled in my cheeks and I fought to keep it in my mouth. Finally I forced myself to swallow the swill, pulling a face that made Carlisle's over-serious face break into the smallest smile.

It didn't surprise me too much that the taste in my mouth was slightly pleasant- my body needed blood more than food at this point. But as the blood traveled down my throat and hit my stomach the baby inside me moved- really moved, as if it were trying to rip through my stomach and take the cup in it's own little hands. I screamed and dropped the cup, which split open on the ground and covered the white floor in pools of red. The sight- the smell of the puddle on the ground lurched inside of me and I felt tearing all over and screamed, clutching to the sides of the bed and shaking uncontrollably.

Demetri was by my side- Edward and Bella following close behind. I thrashed and screamed, clinging to Demetris hand and sobbing at this point. I could barely make out through the tears and pain that Carlisle had a blade in his hand and through the agony I felt a new and more real cutting in my stomach. I screeched something indiscernible- something close to "Don't – my –kill you" and then a heavy and very real darkness masked my eyes and all there was was pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight saga.

Days past. It felt like months, no- it felt like years. All I ever felt was the pain. It was almost a relief when a horrible tearing sensation told me that soon it would finally be time, and then there would only be 3 more days of pain. 3 days, as Edward constantly reminded me, of mentally and physically un-endurable pain. I was awake, but barely, and could make out vaguely that the blade Carlisle had held could not pierce my skin. As Carlisle and Edward stuck needles in me everywhere and injected who knows what into my blood stream, all I could think was that something had gone wrong. I just knew it. Rosalie suddenly appeared, fiddling with my stomach, moving back some of what little fabric that had kept my modesty my own back. Her fingers dove into my skin, and I screamed.

She handed me a cup, full to the brim with what blood, almost to shut me up. As Rose began to hand Carlisle knives and other sharp and pointy appliances, I closed my eyes and panted- suddenly terrified of what would happen next. All I could see was red, black, red, I was screaming, dipping in and out of pure glossy white- I must be dying. This was dying. Turns out all that dying is is pain and colors and pain.

I struggled to stay alive, in the present, for my baby, my baby- but all I could see was the new light. Oh, good. But as other lights began popping around me, and the pain wouldn't go away, I guessed that Carlisle and Rosalie were lightening my should-be darkness. I wanted the darkness. I wanted the death to come. I felt another shattering something from inside myself and screamed louder, begging them to just kill me. Carlisle shouted something and I couldn't make out the words over my restless screaming and pounding heart. Then Carlisle said in a voice so quiet I couldn't understand why I heard it, "Rosalie, please!"

Rosalie? I wondered in a flash of complete irrationality if she had wanted my baby. But she couldn't have mine. No! I screamed as loud as I could, trying to tell them not to take my baby, but I had lost my hearing along with my voice. I was alone in a deep pit of pain and fire, swirling in possible deaths that were just waiting for me to let go. Then I heard a dry sob. No!

"What- my baby?" I slurred, hoping they could hear me, and a voice somehow reached my black and red hell and pierced through my soul. The beautiful voice of an angel reached me from the darkness.

"Two-" was all I heard, and then I fell into the darkness that would never end.

A burning entered me first from my throat, flooding through me, drowning- engulfing- leaving my heart colder then it had ever been, still beating out a mournful funeral march.

I couldn't scream, couldn't cry out to tell someone to release me from this prison, to end it all, to kill me.

Nothing else existed. Nothing else ever did, nothing else ever would.

Time meant nothing in this swirling torrent of pain, fire, black and red, blood and venom.

I felt in some deep corner of my humanity that the venom was working through my veins and slowly taking over each of my organs until all that was left was my struggling, pounding, weakened heart-beat.

Time did not exist and I had no thoughts- only agony.

My body fought the sludge in my veins as it had fought the parasite in my stomach, but there was no fight left.

The venom won and blackness swallowed me whole as I fell, fell, fell into the never-ending rage of fire and knives, venom and death.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight saga.

The first thing I knew was that I wasn't gone. Yes, there was pain. But the venom no longer clutched its teeth into my skin and boiled my blood. It was wrapped more gently around my wrists and throat and thighs, burning but comforting. At last the pain was bearable, understandable, controllable. It kept me sane; I knew that because there was pain, I was not lost. My heart was still racing, harder and faster than it had ever beat in my life as though it had accepted its fate and was determined to leave on good terms. But it was different yet: more rhythmic. There were no skips or splutters- just a steady and musical bass-line that would soon drop away forever. My breathing was a higher, prettier, lovelier sound then my human gasping and panting had been. Like angels sighing, or clouds singing. Like the taste of sunshine, or sound of roses.

I couldn't speak, mostly because I had screamed into silence. There were voices, many of them, but only one stood out in my mind. Demetris. He brought me here, made me into this. Never once left my side, I could tell. My chest felt as though it was bubbling in a vat of toxic acid, and I was sure my face was either scarred disgustingly and bleeding, or maybe just a pile of ash. All I could fathom was the still and forever lingering pain, the drum of my last organ and the voice of my angel. But I wasn't burning anymore.

And I wasn't dead. I didn't know how, I didn't know why, and I couldn't grasp how I still had the ability to think and feel after all of that burning. But I knew I wasn't dead. Still, even in the whispering remains of my hell that was quickly dropping away the longer I stayed, there was more pain then I had ever experienced in my life, which was enough to keep me counting my blessings.

The voices grew stronger, and with them I too. I could feel slight but powerful muscles strung about my arms and legs flex whenever I was moved. The needles wouldn't be able to break my skin now, I thought, and the faintest and weakest ghost of a smile crossed my face for the first time in an eternity. I could only imagine how pathetic it really was. An angel in another world gasped, and its affiliate whispered "Carlisle, look!"

So there was absolute proof. I wasn't dead. I am not dead. I can think and feel and will soon be able to move and see and hear and speak and live. Possibly forever, and the thought was so giddy, leaked with fear and adrenaline and overwhelming happiness. I could not die! I could feel the last drops of my human blood being consumed by the venomous life source in my veins and wished them farewell, silently thanking them for all they had given me. All at once, my heart begins to sprint.

It's running away from the venom, I was sure. Fleeing into the deepest cavity of my chest, pounding loudly and quickly with more urgency than it has ever known. I could feel it hiding, hoping that the venom would not find it. It's beats were numbered and with increasing dread it beat against my chest and seconds passed as the venom slowly, with leisure, pooled around the organ and trapped it. Tick tock- tick tock- tick tock. The venom was after my heart, and now that it had my precious life source surrounded it deliberated, taking in the victory.

Could it change me? Make me evil? Make me different? Would I be myself without my heart? Suddenly a new feeling flooded through my body, shaking my limbs and bending my spine; an overwhelming rush of regret.

I didn't want this- I never wanted this. Let me die! I screeched and this time the sound came out, and with newfound strength I sliced the air with my right arm and pointed my fingers at my chest like a dagger- determined to save my heart before the venom could consume it. In the final less-than-second before I could autopsy myself a warm but strong hand grasped my wrist and simultaneously the venom caught my heart- and swallowed it whole. My final thread to original life snapped as my now useless heart thudded against the shell that was my body, and my last human thought flickered and died in my mind. Who am I?

As a tremendous wave of calm and tranquility crashed through my body, ridding the burning and leaving a cool sense of purpose and power behind, I slowly opened my eyes into a new world of color, light and sound.

AN: I apologize for the short length of all chapters so far- I promise to work on it. Please please leave reviews they would really make my day. Thank you!


End file.
